Lost At Sea
by DanniHavok
Summary: This is an idea from the promo for 6x23 "Big Sea". Reid is caught by the Unsub and subjected to the substance he uses to control his victims. If you squint its slash but there's nothing outwardly said. Much character death and M for naughty word...Danni


**A/N** - just saw the promo for next weeks epi of criminal minds "out to sea" and the dust that's mentioned in the promo gave me this idea. Same situation as 'Love the way you lie' my last fic wrote this in a haze of listening to music and haven't done a proper grammar check don't kill me for this please. R&R peeps...Danni

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing but all I want to own is MGG unfortunately not even criminal minds owns him =P

* * *

><p>"He blows the dust in your face and it makes you complacent" my words whirled around my head as the Unsub kicked away my gun as he approached with a leather satchel in his hands. I started shuffling backwards but after being repeatable bulgened with a metal pipe the aches of my body slowed me down.<p>

He crouched in front of me "don't worry I'll give you your gun back in a minute." His grin was manic and his eyes were crazed almost panic stricken like he was still processing the fact that he had attacked an FBI agent. The adrenaline of this made his hands shake slightly as he undid the knot that held the satchel closed but as it unfolded none of the powder slip off the sides.

Then he tilted it slightly took a deep breath and blew before I could even form the word 'no' on my lips. The dust traveled into my eyes, nose and my mouth that was foolishly open making me cough. It didn't take very long before my vision fogged then flickered into unusually clear sight like I could see every little detail of everything in front of me before all the colour seemed to drain from the world.

"See this gun agent Reid?" a monstrous voice invaded my ears but as I limp on the floor I couldn't attempt to block it out. Then a gun was waved in front of my face swinging back and forth slowly as he spoke again "you're gonna take this gun from me, get up and shoot the next member of your team that you meet."

No please anything but that we've already lost two of our family please don't make it worse!

"Shoot to kill Reid then I want you to put a bullet in your own head now get up!" his voice was like poison but the dilaudid kind, addictive. I moved from the floor forced to ignore the agony of my beaten torso and legs to stand and take the gun from him before turning to move back out the door leaving him to lock it behind me. I felt tears clouding my already distorted vision as I raised the gun praying that none of the team had thought to come into the warehouse.

"Reid?" No Morgan don't come near me! "Kid can you hear me?"

I didn't answer him because I couldn't and then he was suddenly standing in a nearby doorway which caused nausea to roll through my body. I couldn't even open my mouth to warn him all I could do was take the safety off my gun.

"Kid what are you -" but he figured it out before he finished his sentence and just as my gun went off he jump back through the doorway. I followed hoping that he'd shoot me before I could take aim again "come on Reid snap out of it!"

"Morgan?"

"Rossi he's got Reid!"

Then I reached the doorway and to my horror found Morgan's back to it and I pulled the trigger again not even realising that I'd taken off the safety again. The bang was lost to me due to my internal screams of anguish as Morgan's body tensed before he turned slightly but he never managed to turn fully before his knees buckled and he collapsed.

I looked down at him tears spilling down my face "Kid d-don't p-please" but I was confused I wasn't pointing the gun at him anymore. The cool feeling of barrel hit my temple and I realised that he didn't want me to hurt myself and that made everything worse. He was still worrying about me when it was him lying in a pool of his own blood and as his eyes fought to stay awake I shakily pulled back the safety.

The resounding bang made Morgan yell my name in vain but as I fell backwards the gun flew from my hand and the only pain I felt was in my hand. I lay on the cold stone floor again my hand shaking and gushing with blood as my breathing became laboured my body going into shock.

"Morgan are you alright?"

"Re-Reid?"

"I shot his hand he's fine medics are on the way Morgan so stay awake ok?"

I looked around myself searching for my gun as my chest started to ache I hadn't complied and now my body was reacting badly to this. I moaned pathetically before seeing my guna few feet away from me so I moved onto my one hand and kneels beginning o crawl towards it. I had to shoot myself or my heart would explode and what if Morgan dies I can't live with myself if I suceeded I had to get to my gun!

"No Reid stop!" Rossi's voice from somewhere above me before I felt strong arms wrap around my middle and I pull me away from the gun. The noise that came out of my mouth wasn't even human a strangle sob that to my ears sounded like a foreign voice. "Come on Reid it's over" Rossi soothed as he pulled me against a wall and held me there tightly so that I couldn't try to reach the gun again.

My heart was hammering against my ribs and my breath was coming out laboured strained just a new voice entered the scene.

"Agent Rossi?"

"Over here" and two men appeared one helping Morgan one attending to me but I kept trying to wriggle away from him. "How long does this stuff last?" Rossi muttered at one point but I couldn't tell him that it lasted for at least 4 to 6 hours or that my heart could go into arrest from the stress it put on my body.

That's what I wanted to happen I couldn't take this situation anymore I had to at least know how Morgan was. Then the dreaded words were heard "I've got a very weak pulse we need to move this man out now!"

Another foreign sounding yell to my ears that left my lips and Rossi had to rock me to calm me as the medic tried to keep the oxygen mask on my face.

* * *

><p>Morgan never made it through surgery, the bullet was lodged in his spinal cord and when they had tried to remove it not only would it have paralysed him if he'd made it but they unblocked an burst artery that hadn't killed him early because the bullet was there. He bleed out on the table after just 4 hours in surgery and when the doctor told us I never thought Garcia would stop screaming.<p>

I had moved away from the waiting room to hide in the gents so that I could shed private tears that was before Hotch came to find me. "We need to tell Reid" was all he said his voice shaking just like his hands.

"It's too much for the Kid it's too much for all of us."

"I'll tell him" Hotch said avoiding what I'd voiced.

"I want to be there to" I swallowed hard as we moved from the toilets. We passed the waiting room on the way to Reid's room and I saw that Garcia had finally crumpled into a heap on the floor with Seaver sitting in the seat next to her her eyes staring into the distance.

When we reached the room Reid was asleep but when we closed the door behind us he stirred obviously only resting and I wished he had been a drugged stupor. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw both me and Hotch standing there he looked panicked. "No please don't say..." his words disappeared into space as his head whipped between myself and Aaron. "He's not...it's not Hotch say he's ok!" it was a command a weak desperate command.

"Reid the injuries -"

"NO!" he screamed in hysterics his hands moving to his head pulling at his head. "He isn't dead you're fucking lying!" he accused and I was hit with a wave of anger and pity.

"The bullet was lodged in his spine Reid there was nothing the doctors could do" I spoke slowly.

"My bullet!" he screeched "my bullet was lodged in his spine I killed him!" Then he picked up the nearest thing to hand which was an empty vase left on the bedside table with his good hand and raised it above his head. Then as if in slow motion I was Hotch rush forward to stop him as he brought it down on the hand that had a bullet hole in it.

Hotch wasn't quick enough and the scream that issued from Reid's mouth almost made me cover my ears and it didn't take long before doctors and nurses started rushing into the room. The vase was ripped from his hands not without a fight though and Hotch moved well back from the bed as the young genuis started clawing at the bandages instead as doctors trying to calm him.

Soon a nurse appeared with a needle and before either of could really comprehend what it was the needle was in Reid's arm and his screams subsided his eyes sliding shut. As he fell limp onto the bed again I heard a loud sob from behind us and turned to see Garcia standing there from the look on her face she hadn't missed any of that.

"Garcia..." but I didn't know how to continue my sentence so I just closed my mouth as she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Morgan's funeral was held in Chicago and Reid was not allowed to attend after a request from his family not Reid would have been in any fit state to go. After his incident in the hospital he became catatonic a zombie staring into the distance not answering to any one not moving unless to be lead somewhere.<p>

Garcia didn't blame him not really none of did but she blamed Emily when she turned up at the funeral. "You bitch how dare you just turn up!" she had screamed slapping her across the face. Neither her or JJ got a chance to explain as Garcia ripped into them but it was shortly revealed that JJ hadn't been the only person to know.

"You lied to us all you couldn't even trust us to understand!" I had raged as Aaron stood there stoic as ever trying to explain himself.

"It was a mtter of national -"

"Do not pull that crap" I spat out every word and said the lowest thing I could think of "you know you're just like Strauss."

I never stayed to let that comment sink in just returned to room where the four most important women in my life where losing everything that made them friends. Garcia and Seaver where glaring at Prentiss like she was scum but it was the looks Garcia was giving JJ that really held venom.

"Ladies we can deal with this later we need to be there for Morgan's family right now!" I spoke firmly and nobody argued.

When we returned to Quanico I took Garcia to the rehabilitation centre that we had placed Reid in to check up on him. He was sitting in the chair he always sat in staring out the window blindly. It seemed cruel to put him there like he could actually see what was happening out in the world.

"Hey Boy Genius" Garcia spoke with false cheer as she ran her hand through Reid's hair but he didn't even look at her. "We just got back from Chicago Derek's -" but she faulted as tears leaked from her eyes.

She never finished that sentence just collapsed to the floor by the chair leaning her head against the side of an oblivious Reid as if she was seeking comfort from a doll.

* * *

><p>Emily never returned permanently, JJ did but her relationship with Garcia was gone and would never come back, kinda like mine with Hotch. Reid never really changed and even after months of therapy when he finally snapped out of his waking coma he was on constant suicide watch which didn't last very long.<p>

Reid was a genius after all it only took him 2 weeks to trick someone into leaving him for 5 minutes to hang himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Holy crap don't know where that cheery fic came from o.O also hope the POV was clear. I promise the next thing I write will be so happy the cheese will flow. Thanks for reading folks and again reviews are like kittens universally loved =)...Danni


End file.
